Dreaming of Love
by Jenna-chan
Summary: Kimberly is a young seer who loves to play match maker, she meets up with Hermione and changes Hermiones personality and style drastically. Hermione is then thrown in the arms of Draco. This is Kims chance to play match maker. R & R PLZ!!
1. New Kid

Dreaming of Love

By: Jenna-chan 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from this fic except Kim... wish I owned Draco but that's out of my reach since I don't even have 25 cents.... Now on with the fic. ( Sorry I'm not that Hyper... I didn't have enough chocolate...) 

Chapter One: 

New Kid. 

Hermione Granger sat on the porch of her new neighbors house. Wearing a fleece pink skirt with a purple turtleneck and her bushy hair in a ponytail. She was reading ' Hogwarts a History' again, she had lost count. She had finished all her homework the first week of summer vacation. Her chocolate brown eyes scanning a page before looking up to see if someone had come yet. Putting her hand in the ' Welcome' basket her mom had made for the new neighbors. She never did like the old women who used to live here. Hermione sighed as she took another egg out of the basket and popping it in her mouth. Hearing something on the driveway she looked to see a women with black hair and eyes step out of the passengers seat soon followed by a man with brown hair and blue eyes. Getting up she walked to the couple forgetting her book on the steps. 

" Hello you must be Mister and Miss Rodwell, my name is Hermione Granger, your next door neighbor. If you need anything please ask." she said while shacking their hands. She saw how tanned they were, probably from being in Costa Rica so long. 

" Oh aren't you a pretty thing. Nice to meet you to dear." Miss Rodwell said. " This is our daughter Kimberly." she said while stepping back showing a girl around her teens with black hair and blue eyes wearing jeans and a purple top. She was also tanned just like her parents. 

" Hey hope we become good friends Hermione." she said while smiling." You can call me Kim." 

" Hey Kim, this is for you." Hermione said placing the basket in her hands. 

" Thanks, wanna hang out later when we finish packing?" she asked. 

" Sure." Hermione said, going to pick up her book. However Kim was faster and grabbed the book before you could say ' Quiditch'. Kim looking at the title ran to her parents. Hermione grimacing at her stupidity swore under her breath. 

" So we finally meet one of our kind," Miss Rodwell said. Hermione just looked at the weirdly. 

" You're a witch aren't you?" Mister Rodwell said, scaring Hermione. Thinking it would be better to say the truth as they were going to have they memories erased nodded. 

" Yes." Kim said jumping up and down. 

" Huh?" Hermione said looking at the family questionably. 

" We're ones too!" The family said striking a pose. ( A/N: Think marmalade boy.) Hermione gasped in surprise. 

" Your going to Hogwarts too right dear?" Miss Rodwell asked. 

" Yes." she responded. 

" Oh good, you can watch over Kim for us." Kim grumbled at her mother. 

" Fifth year right?" Kim said grabbing unto Hermiones hands. ( A/N: Again think Card Captor Sakura, Tomoyo and Sakura!) She just nodded. 

" Yay! I have a friend here who goes to Hogwarts too! I am so gonna do you a makeover." Kim said dragging Hermione in her house. Stepping inside Hermione gasped at the view. Crystal pink walls adorned the walls with a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. To their left was the living room looking quite normal with a T.V and all. Kim smiling at Hermiones surprise said: 

" Welcome to the Rodwells house, hope you like!" she just smiled, she was going to like Kim more than she expected. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hey people hope ya liked! If you want the next chappie up Give me 5 reviews! Lol. Sorry it goes so fast but I want to go to Hogwarts before the 7 chappie. Please if you want to flame give me something constructive k? And I'll do my best to fix it! Ja ne. 


	2. About Them

Well here's the next chapter hope you like! I thank all the peeps who reviewed! Arigato! I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late but I had a math exam to study so I'm sorry. Gomen Asai! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all I own is Kim and that's all I want, however for a birthday present I'd like Draco! 

Chapter Two: 

About Them. 

Hermione sat on Kims desk chair staring at her mirror self which kept winking at her in an annoying way. The mirror who had a voice of an old lady would voice her opinions on styles and hair dos. Kim was standing right behind her skimming through ' Teen Witch Weekly' looking for the perfect style for Hermione, occasionally pointing to one of them at the mirror whom would shake Hermiones mirror self head. They had gone shopping the other week spending all of Hermiones preserved birthday money. It had taken them four hours but it seemed like ten. Hermione had tried on different colors of all the clothes you could think of. To jeans to halter tops, with words or drawings. Her baggy clothes were sent to the attic except her favorite purple sweater and blue sweat pants, don't forget her pajamas. She could still hear Kims voice in her head: " Try this and this and don't forget this Herm!" Hermione didn't know why Kim called her that and when she asked Kims only answer was: " I don't know, maybe because I think of you as one of my good friends." Hermione, ofcourse, considered Kim more than a good friend but she'd never say anything. ( A/N: NOT IN THAT WAY!!) 

"Oh I have it!" Kim said while picking up her wand. 

" Um... Kim we aren't supposed to do magic out of school." Hermione said. 

" Well I haven't started school yet and plus, my house has a barrier so that no magical and unmagical folk can see us do magic." 

" Wow that's soo cool!" Hermione said before a spark came out of Kims wand and circled her head. The spark slid down some of her bushy locks turning them straight. Chocolate brown straight locks encircled her face at the end of the ten minutes, 

" Wow." Hermione said passing her hand in her hair like a comb. " My hand doesn't even get stuck." 

" Well duh! I got the spell from here and it says: ' No tangles, no split ends, turns bushy or curly hair straight leaving a nice silky feeling. Takes ten minutes to do work. Mister Sparkys hair improvement.' Now go in the bathroom and try this and this on." Kim said while throwing some clothes at Hermione. When she came out she wore a black tank top with big bold pink letters spelling out ' Bite Me' and black bellbottoms with vines growing on the sides of the pants. 

" Very nice." The mirror said. Kim having her hand on her chin in a thinking position circled Hermione before going in the closet and starting to rummage. Getting up she held up a gold circle belt with a gold hatch. Putting it around Hermiones waist she jumped away, gave one last look and broke into a wide grin. 

" I am so good!" she said. Hermione smiled the clothes Kim had picked framed her womanly curves she had acquired over the years. 

" You wanna sleep over tonight?" Kim asked out of the blue. 

" Sure!" Hermione said. 

" Great bring a towel, bathing suit, pillow and a pair of clothes." Kim said throwing Hermione out of the room before she could get her other clothes. She walked back home and got into the house looking for her mom whom she found in the kitchen. 

"Hey mom." Hermione said. Her mother turning around to look at Hermione dropped the stirring spoon. 

" John!" she screamed. Her father rushed down the stairs leaving a trail of dust behind him. 

" Yes Ana?" he asked. 

" Our Hermiones all grown up and getting rid of her baggy clothes!" Her mom said pointing to Hermione. Her father gave her a piercing look before sighing and giving her a hug. 

" I still remember when... I'm not saying because you'd get embarrassed. Well your growing older and getting boyfriends." Her father said smirking. 

" I don't have a boyfriend dad." 

" Thank God!" Her parents said at the same time. Hermione just glared at them. 

" Anyway to the point, can I sleep over Kims house?" she asked. 

" Sure sweat heart, be good and remember no..." 

" I know I know!" Hermione said interrupting her mother. Running up the stairs she grabbed her stuff and got out of the house. However before she left, she took a peek at herself in the mirror to see grayish/bluish eyes staring at her, blinking fast she looked again to see them gone. Running across her lawn she jumped over the bushes separating the two houses and ran in the house. 

" Hey Miss Rodwell." Hermione said screeching to a halt infront of the kitchen. Dishes were magically washing themselves, while the lady of the house stood over the stove stirring what looked like a soup. 

" Hello dear." she said while magically making the salt zoom across the room. " You know dear the hedge is there to separate the house not for jumping practice." 

" Sorry." Hermione said blushing at being caught. 

" No matter, how are your parents." she asked. 

" Good!" Hermione said before running up the stairs to Kims room. 

" Finally! Put on your swimsuit and lets go!" Kim said. She already wore a blue bikini. Changing Hermione came out wearing a green one with a towel wrapped around her waist. 

" Green suits you dear." The mirror said. Kim, grabbing Hermiones hand, ran to her backyard where an ingrown pool was made. 

" Fascinating what you can do with magic these days ne?" Kim said smirking. Taking off her towel, Hermione got on the diving board and dived off. A few minutes later you could hear Kim doing the same. Hermione expecting the water to be cold was warm and had a smell of pine. They did some laps around the pool before siting on the boards on the sides of the pool. 

" Now we can talk. So how's Hogwarts?" Kim asked. 

" Well it's a big castle with an enchanted ceiling. There are moving paintings everywhere and there are also stairs that move." Hermione said. 

" Wow. Mine was nothing like yours. Tell me about your friends." 

" Well there's Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. There's Ginny Weasly, Rons sister, and Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom." 

" Cool, you have allot of friends Herm. Hope I come in your circle of friends too." 

" Ofcourse you are! They'll adore you trust me." 

" So do you have any enemies?' 

" Yup... there's Draco Malfoy and his slut Pansy Parkinson." 

" Is he really that bad?" Kim asked. 

" You have no idea. He picks on me, Harry and Ron all the time." Hermione answered. 

" I feel sorry for you. Wanna get out now?" Kim asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and they grabbed their towels before running back inside and in Kims room to dry off. 

" How about you?" Hermione asked. They had changed into dry clothes and were now sitting on the bed. 

" What about me?" 

" How was your school." Hermione said as though it was a question as plain as day. Kim sighed. 

" I was always made fun of at my old school. Since you haven't noticed I don't walk perfectly, nobody does, but they seemed to like to pick on me. I found true friends, of course, but they were picked on also. I always tried to fit in..." Kim said and a tear ran down her cheek, soon followed by many. 

" Don't worry Kim, that won't ever happen in Hogwarts. All you have to do is ignore the Slytherins and everything will turn out fine." Hermione said while smiling and hugging Kim. 

" It's easy for you to say. You aren't a seer." Kim said. 

" What a seer?" Hermione asked surprise clearly written all over her face. 

"Ya I see outlines. Like soon, I see the dark lord dead with a guy with silvery hair and half moon glasses standing over him with a 15 year old kid, with green eyes and a scar on his forehead, standing behind him." Kim said confusion also seen in hers and Hermiones eyes. 

" Wow." 

" Anyway the next lesson I'm going to teach you is to control your emotions." Kim said stars popping up in her eyes. 

" Hey Kim. Can you tell my future?" Hermione asked. 

" Sure!" She answered with a bright smile. " Why though?" 

" Because today when I looked in the mirror I was surprised to see bluish/ grayish eyes staring at me but when I looked back again they were gone." Hermione explained. Kim just stared at her before shaking her head and giving Hermione a piercing look. 

" I can give you a Tarot card reading." she said. Hermione nodded in excitement. Shuffling then picking 13 cards and explaining what the 3 columns and the 4 cards around meant the started. 

" Okay so there's knowledge, burden and acceptance in childhood. Then adventure, happiness and love in you teenage. The you gonna have marriage, partnership and beginning of a new cycle, meaning birth, for adulthood. Wanna change anything?" she asked. When Hermione shook her head in a no way Kim flipped the four last cards to see, wealth, surprisement, difference and misunderstanding. Thank god they weren't in the columns. After talking a bit and playing a game of exploding snap the went to bed. The clock read 2 o'clock am. The mirror smiled to herself as she new more about Hermiones future then the two girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Invitation

Alo people! Thank you for the cool reviews! Now I'm trying to hit 50. Will ya help me? Well for all the peeps asking for when she goes to Hogwarts it's around, I'm hoping, the 7th chappie, or so. Well on with the story!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own noting! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!! I only own the plot and Kim, thanks OBSESSED for the cool compliment on her! I was trying to make her as normal as possible! 

Chapter 3: 

Invitations. 

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of the pool twiddling with one of her chocolate brown locks. It had been one month since Kim had done the spell and now they're was a party where all of Kims and Hermiones friends were invited. 

" Herm, come in already!" said a girl with dirty brown hair and light blue eyes. 

" Ya, ya Patty!" Hermione screamed. 

" You said that 5 minutes ago but you never came!" a girl said with light brown hair and eyes that changed to blue to green depending her emotions. Another girl was standing right next to Megan and had brown hair and brown eyes. 

" Coming Audrey, Megan!" Hermione said jumping in the pool. As she swam next to them, the speakers, on the fence, blasted music. Hearing the channels change until coming to a stop on a station. 

~ Mix ninety six. ~ 

The station sang before a song blasted. It was Ja Rules new single " The Reign". The girls laughed when Patty dived in splashing all of them with water. All three girls were skinny each wearing a different colored bikini. Pink for Megan, black for Patty and purple for Audrey. 

" Hey peeps!" Kim said getting out of the cabin on the edge of the fence. 

" Nice station Kim!" Audrey said. 

" Your backyard is the biggest!" Patty said grabbing a noodle on the side of the pool. Audrey and Megan had been playing volleyball but stopped when Kim came out. Jumping in, Kim swam over to where the girls were. 

" Wanna play Marco polo?" she asked. When the girls all said yes she stretched her arms out in a circle. 

" This is a fish bole. Each of you have to put an arm in like a fishing rod." she explained, they all did tat. Kim grimaced and said. 

" Could one of you put an arm in for me?" Megan put one in for her and Kim cracked up. 

" Your it!" she said. Megan grumbled at being picked, count to ten and went searching. She found Audrey who found Hermione who found Patty and so on. The played for about two hours before they went inside for lunch. They had hamburgers with fries, chips and coke and they went downstairs to watch ' Coyote Ugly' bringing the chips with them. At 2 am they fell asleep totally anonymous to the house elf . It washed and cleaned and trimmed everything until the sun came up. Their clothes were washed and pressed, pool bug free and filled again with it's pine scent, dishes washed and cleaned, everything was sparkly clean. when the girls woke up, they went outside to meet up with the other kids on the street. The played soccer football for a while before Hermione and Kim left to go to Kims house. 

" Kim dear, where would you like to go for your birthday?" Her mom asked when they came inside. 

" Up north, we haven't been there for the longest time." she answered. 

" Up north it is. Ofcourse your invited to come along dear." Miss Rodwell said to Hermione. 

" Um... let me ask my parents." 

" Already taken care of they said yes. They were going to see a cousin of yours in Paris." she answered. Hermione smiled before running over to her house and hugging her parents before starting to pack. Kim said they were leaving on Sunday, so Hermione was sleeping over as it was Saturday. She packed, with Kims help: 7 outfits, her diary, stationary, toothbrush and brush before running to Kims house. At night Hermione opened her diary and wrote: 

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going skiing tomorrow. I'm going with Kims family, Kim said it would be fun, I hope so! I'm so nervous since it is my first time diary. I think I'll try snow boarding! Haven't seen that guy aga_in _since_ _that day at my house. I hope he's nice and cute! Kim said that I saw my future husband. I doubt that. Speaking of Kim shes teaching me how to control my emotions and how not to let them show! I fooled both my parents. We'll back to the point, I have to get Harrys and Kims present soon, diary did you know they were both borne it july? Well I'll try to find out who my ' future husband' is. Bye Love:_

___Hermione Granger._

____

_PS: Today is friday the 9th! In four days it'll be Kims b-day! Don't know what to get her... maybe magic tarot cards and a new tarot book since she only has the muggle once. Oh! I know what to get Harry! Do you think ' quidditch threw the ages' will be good and some sweets. What do you think diary? Any ways gotta go It's almost midnight and I have to wake up early tomorrow._

__

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well thank you for joining me in this lovely chapter in our story! Stay tuned for the next chappie! 

Draco: That's enough Jen... Step away from the computer. You've had already 3 cups of coffee. 

Jenna: No fair.. my hand ain't shaking see... * shows hand to Draco* 

Draco: Ya well still. One more glass and your going to be like Garfield. 

Jenna: How do YOU know about Garfield? All mighty Draco! 

Draco: * grumbles * Shut up and end this already. 

Jenna: Hai hai! 

Hermione: And when ARE you going to put Draco in the fic? 

* Shock clearly seeing on Dracos face * ' She called me Draco!' * and blushes a deep red *. Our lovely author grumbles under her breath and explains yet again that he's going to strut his very handsome figure in the 7th chapter. 

Please read and review not read and run! Which loads of people think is funny for us poor authors who are waiting for your thoughts on our stories! * Draco grabs Jenna around the collar and drags her away from the computer * 


	4. Imagining the Perfect Room

WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Jenna-chan is sooooo happy! I love you all!! (those who reviewed ofcourse!)When I read your reviews I suddenly got a burst of creativity and decided to write!!Mwahahahahaha!! See your reviews do do something to us writers! Now... who was the girl who wanted to be dragged out by the collar by Draco. (starts thinking) Ah!! I can't remember! But for her I will tell Draco to do it for ya! 

Draco: I will do no such thing! 

Me: Oh come on Draco don't be such a bum! 

Draco: *glares* 

Me: *sighs* okay okay. just do the disclaimer for me. 

Draco: She doesn't own anything except for Kim and the story line, she has no money but she WILL sue those who steal her story line. Thank you again obsessed for continuing to read her crappy chapters and reviewing them. *bang* Ow! What was that for! 

Me: *see me with a dented frying pan.* my chapters are not crappy! 

Draco: Ya ya, just get on with the chapter. 

Me: Okay okay! Here is the next chapter! 

*Backround* 

Me: Will you do it if I pay you? 

Draco: Weren't you the one who doesn't have money? 

Me: Well.... well.. WELL I HAVE AUTHOR POWERS! 

Draco: stop copying Bat-chans sayings. 

*see me sulking in a dark corner.* 

Draco: Okay now, on with the chapter. 

Chapter 4: 

Imagining the perfect Room 

Hemione Granger woke up to the sun blasting in her eyes. Wondering who was the idiot that left the shades open she turned over to see the smiling face of Kim. 

"Waky waky Herm!!" Hermione looked at Kim with sleepy eyes and turned over. Sun, turn over, annoying person, turn over, sun.... Hermione groaned and got up. 

"What time is it?" she asked. 

"Well darling it's 8 a.m." Kim said containing herself from bouncing off the walls. Hermione groaned again. 

"Why so early?" she asked. 

"Because we are going... SKIING!!!!!!" Kim screamed,bouncing off the walls as she couldn't contain her glee anymore. 

"Oh right." Hermione said. Kim stopped herself in mid bounce and turned to Hermione. 

"You need food. It's okay mom already packed our stuff." Kim said, while dragging a half asleep Hermione to the bathroom. Then dragging her to the kitchen, where Kims mom had made chocolate chip pancakes. * Yum..... chocolate chip pancakes, 'Bang' Ow! Draco: the damn chapter Jenna!* Hermione slowly ate her pancakes, but with the chocolate she suddenly got a burst of energy and almost turned like Kim, a bouncing, hyper, girl. When Hermione was done, the plates slowly levitated themselves to the kitchen sink. Getting up, Kim dragged her to their soom, where they both got dressed in seperate rooms. Coming out, Hermione wore a pink fleece sweater and blue jeans. Her straight hair was in a high ponytail. Kim wore a red turtleneck and a green fleece skirt to her knees, and ankle boots. * I like those kinds of boots 'bang' okay okay! Jeez people these 'bang' okay!* They went downstairs and saw Kims dad and mom already ready. The bags were right beside them. 

"Ah there you two are. The knight bus will be here shortly." Kims mom said. Hermione and Kim nodded their head in understanding and grabbed their coats. They were still in the muggle world so they couldn't wear their cloaks. 

"So where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked, turning to Kim. 

" Le Chateau en Glace." Kim answered. "It's far up in England." Hermione looked at Kim questionably. 

"Le Chateau en Glace is a wizard world up north where it snows all the time magically. It has anti-muggle charms all around it, so, when you look at the map you just see the line across England seperating it. But you don't see that theirs actually on the line mountains that are owned by the ministry of magic." Kim explained as best as she could. Suddenly a light bulb popped on top of Hermiones head. 

"Oh THAT place. I've read about it before in 'Magical places unknown'." Hermione said. Kim nodded. Just then they heard a knock on the door. 

"Hello Stan." Kims mom said. Granting the young man permition to enter their house. 

"'Ello lady, I'll take yer trunks. Ey Ern give me a 'and" the man screamed over his should. His purple conductors uniform rinkled under the pression of turning. Ern, was another man in a purple uniform, he looked more like the driver. He and Ern grabbed the trunks and dragged them to the Knight bus. The Knight Bus was a purple double Decker. Ern and Stan went in and then Stan popped out his head from the kinght busses doors and called them over. 

"These 'uns are yours" he said pointing to two King sized beds. Thanking him, he went to the front of the bus. With a great shove the bus started and instantly Hermione knew she wouldn't like the ride. Finally at the 12th stop, she had being counting, they made it to their stop. Thanking Stan and Ern again they dragged their trunks to the front of two glass doors. Two greek pillars held the roof on top. Going inside, their trunks were whisked away, the carpets, Hermione noticed, were a dark blue showing the places of the stars. Hermione found, Sirius, Cancer and Sagittarius, before her attention was taken to the ceiling again. The ceiling was a clear blue with mild moving clouds, flying angels, the big kind, flew around in pairs, some leaning on the sides watching the people pass by and in Hermiones case, waving at the gawking visitors. More greek pillars adorned the walls. Looking infront of her she saw an oak desk with a man with black hair writing furiously. The walls were a dark red and paintings covered some parts, brown/bronze curtains adorned the tall window behind the mans desk, where you could see the white mountains. To her right she saw a hallway leading to somewhere and to her left she saw another hallway leading to gold doors. 

"Your probably wondering what the right hallway is." One of the portraits said. It was a young spanish lady wearing the accustomed red dress. 

"Yes." Hermione said. 

"Well, it leads to a fork and one way leads to the mountains and the other to shops." the lady said, "By the way I'm Emily." she said. 

"Hi, I'm Hermione." she said. Hermione suddenly heard her name being called by none other than Kim. 

"Well I have to go." Hermione said, trying not to be impolite. 

"Don't worry, will you come and visit me when you have questions about this place?" Emily asked. Hermione nodded and ran after her friend. 

"We have room 2655."Kim said. The gold doors opened to show an elevator. 

"Level?" a girls voice said. 

"2000 please." Miss Rodwell said and suddenly they were going up. 2 minutes later the elevator ride was over. Hermione was surpised that it was so short. The gold doors opened to show a crystal window looking over the mountains. Following Kim, she looked at the white doors who were to the right, with gold inscription of the numbers on them, and the floor, a dark blue carpet and the ceiling which was dark blue and snowing, showing what it was doing outside. 

"Here we are." Kims mom said. Placing their hand on the door, Hermione felt something hot pass her hand, and the door opened. Looking at Kim questionably. 

"It scanes our hand print so then if we have keys to lose or cards." Kim explained. Nodding in understandment, they walked in. It was a dead end, Hermione realized. However looking to her right and left she saw doors. 

"The right door is our room and thats yours, okay dears?"Kims mom asked. Nodding they walked in their room, to see a plain white room. 

"Why is this room so plain?" Hermione asked, everything was white, the kitchen, the sofas the chess boards, the TV, Hermione was surprised to see one, and even the carpet. 

"Oh we have to pick out color, it's customary so like." Kim said pointing to the carpets. "I want dark blue carpets." and like paint was spilled on the carpet, the color spread to every corner. Getting the hang of it she pointed to the chess board. 

"Crystal and Oxen chess board. Oak chairs. Blue sofas." Hermione said, and everything turned to their color. 

"So your getting the hang of it. Um.... Gold Red walls." Kim said, changing the color of the wall. 

"White marble Kitchen. Black T.V, Oak cabinet. Gold lights." Hermione said. 

"Dark orange/gold curtains." Kim said pointing to the curtains near the tv. 

"Now we can customize our rooms. Mines the right." Kim said, and instantly Gold cursive letters formed themselves to say Kims Room on the door. "I want a Bronze colored door." Kim said before entering the room, 

"Mines the left." and Hermiones the gold cursive letters formed her name and room. Going inside she saw it was the same thing like the other room. Except this was plainer. Their was no desk, no window and no book shelf. 

"I wish I had a redbark bookshelf." Hermione said out loud. And instantly like it grew from the ground, a redbark bookshelf was placed in the far right corner. Getting the idea she went imaginative. 

"Okay so I want a window and bronze curtains near the bookshelf. I want an oak desk and chair on the wall I'm facing.And I want a mirror against the wall near the desk. I want blue walls, red cotton sheats and a gold silk cover. I want a white carpet, I want an oak night table next to the bed and I want a redwood wardrobe next to the night table." Going to her bathroom, which was just a door near the bed, she went in. Making it like the prefect bathroom, how Harry explained it, except smaller. However their was still the mermaid portrait. Unpacking her things into the drawers, she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking up, she saw Kim enter. 

"Hey Herm, are you done packing? Because we have to go and rent our snowboards and buy our lessons for tomorrow." Kim said. Hermione nodded, as a yes to the packing question, and followed Kim out of their room, and the hallway, to meet up with Kims parents oustide. 

"Come on dears." Kims mom said. Following her, to the first floor, and the in the right hallway, Hermione realized that Emily said correctly what was here. Turning left when the got to the fork in the road, they walked until they got to a big room. Everything was made of glass, the doors and windows, sofas were on the left side of the room and on the right a woman with frizzy brown hair stood behind the wooden desk. 

"Hello madam, we would like to rent 2 snowboards, 2 pair of skis and a lesson for 15 year old girls, snowboarding." Mister Rodwell said. 

"Okay, what are your shoe sizes dears?" the woman asked. 

"Well I'm an eight and a half." Kim said. 

"I'm an eight." Hermione answered. 

"Okay. The lessons start tomorrow at 10, the girls will have instructor number 5, Matt, and it will last until 2 o'clock." The woman said. 

"Okay." Mister Rodwell said. 

"Well that will be 30 galleons and 2 sickles." the woman said. Mister Rodwell paid and they went back to the Common Room. 

"So where do you want to go now? We still have time before dinner starts." Miss Rodwell. 

"What time is it exactly?" Hermione asked. 

"Well it's 6 o'clock." Miss Rodwell said. 

"What?" Hermione said clearly surprised by the time. 

"Well it took us quite a long time to get here, stopping here and there aound England." she said. 

"Oh." Hermione said. 

"Let's go window shopping." Kim said. Miss Rodwell agreed and they left to see the shops. When they turned right on the fork, they were encountered by a hallway full of shops. Hermione looked around the hallway, looking for the shops where she could get Kims and Harry's present. 

Finding 2 of each, she ended her hunt and followed Kim around the hallway looking at stuff. 

At 7, they had to get back to the hotel and eat. So wallking past the fork, and remembering what to get Kim, Hemione and the Rodwells, left for supper. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

IT'S FINISHED. YAY!!! Now I don't have to hear you people bother me about the chapter no more!!!!!! Oh hohohohohohohoho. Now, some people are saying that I'm going to fast, I'm going fast because certain people want to be at Hogwarts so that they can see Draco, so for thanks, I'm going as fast as I can to get the important things of Herms summer over. 

Draco: YA! And plus, she has a little secret, she's going to put me in the... 

*bang*. 

Me: Shut your trap Draco. Now as he was saying, I'm going to plant Draco in the one of the next few chapters, before Hermione goes to school, for your enjoyment. HOWEVER, I wont tell you who he is. You'll find out when you see Draco again. 

Draco: Bye! 

Me: Ja ne! 


	5. His worst Day

Hey my reviewers and readers, who are going to review when they finish this chapter. I've just read the Harry Potter series again, 1 -5, and i decided to make a chapter in favor to all the HP fans and because I love Pothead. So on with the chapter. 

Disclaimer: Own noting, noting! 

Chapter 5: 

His worst day. 

Harry Potter sat at the edge of the wall between the kitchen and the living room. Hearing the news reporter talk about some draft in Mongolia. He hadn't heard from Ron and the rest of his friends for the longest time, and when they did send letters they were short and vague, except for Hermiones, they were always long as 3 parchments, talking about anything, school, homework, the new neighbors, but lately her letters stopped coming. Hearing footsteps, Harry jumped. Knowing where to place his feet on the floor, he quietly creeped out of the kitchen and into his old cupboard, avoiding any creaks in the floor. The news was over, and Harry was yet again left with the feeling of worry. No news from the daily prophet, because THEY were to stupid to realize that Voldemort was back, and he hadn't heard any resent unexpected deaths or missing people. Getting out of his cupboard, once he heard his aunt and uncle leave the room, he quietly left the house, walking down Privet Drive, he stopped in the middle of the street and watched the sun going down. He sighed, was this how his whole summer was going to be, him being left in the dark after all he'd being threw. Something boiled inside him, after all, he WAS the person who encountered Voldemort 4 times consecutively, but hey, maybe his tiny little brain would not cope with all the information. He kicked a nearby branch, a dull feeling flodding threw his toes. It was his birthday, was he supposed to live threw another birthday with the Dursleys without presents, hadn't he gone threw enough? As soon as he thought that, a medium sized brown owl with black markings, came into view, it held a large package and a roll of parchment. Harry's heart leapt. Maybe he was wrong, maybe some would remember. The owl landed infront of him, dropped the parcels, hooted at Harry cheerfully and took off. Tearing the paper, forgetting he was in a muggle street, forgetting that nosy neighbors could be looking out of their windows staring at him and forgetting who he was for a moment, just thinking he was a normal 15 year old boy who was getting his first birthday present. 

_Hello Harry._

__

_How are you? Sorry I haven't written anything sooner but I've being very busy, yesterday was my friends birthday, we had a party and I met alot of people. To bad you aren't here, I miss you alot. So how are you? Are your aunt and uncle treating you alright? Has your cousin threatened you? If he did Harry I hope you gave it back at him. So hows Ron? Is he with you? I haven't gotten any letters from him, and any I send to him come back with a note saying everythings fine and I shouldn't worry. What a git. Telling me not to worry. But I can worry over you, right Harry? I can send you four parchments and you won't mind? I hope so, because even if you don't I'll keep sending them. I'm also talking to Victor, you know Victor Krum, well ofcourse you do. Well he said loads of things, he says that Durmstrang is good and they found a new Headmaster. I hope he is a good one. Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this letter short Harry, but it's almost 1 in the morning. _

__

_Bye Harry._

__

_Hermione._

_P.S: Happy Birthday!!_

__

__

__Harry smiled, at least someone remembered him. Opening the parcel, "Quidditch Threw the Ages" fell out, also a new watch followed suit. His mouth dropped open, he finally got the book, that Snape had taken away in their first year. Laughing, he put his new watch on and picked up his book, feeling more lifted in the spirit. But it didn't last long, once he turned the corner, two pair of hands grabbed him around the arms and dragged him into the darkness. All he ever saw was Miss Figg running at him,screaming like a mad woman, her handbag rustling in the wind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

No Harry isn't going to die, I already told you that he was going to be a prefect, now how is he going to be a prefect if he dies? Anyways, the story line is coming very well threw my master plan, *holds a clipboard, checks of some boxes on the paper.* now next time we are in the..... 


	6. Memories That can Last a Lifetime

Oh hohohohohohohohohoho, I'm baaaaacccccccckkkkkk. Did you miss me? Because I didn't miss you. lol, so now this chappie is in Hermiones view again, and I think the next Harry chapter is the 8th one. Okay? It tells you people where he is and what's happening in his life. And blaw blaw blaw. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kim, I wish I owned Draco, but the nice one, not the snobby rich one. 

Chapter 6: 

Memories that can last a lifetime. 

Hermione sat on the red couch watching tv, while eating her breakfast. She had visited her friend painting 4 times now, and Emily always knew the best places to hang out. Today though, Kim barged in the room, after going down stairs to get a pack of Beartie Bots Every Flavored Beans. 

"Herm! Look, look!!" She said, waving the parchment frantically in Hermiones face. Hermione grabbed the parchment out of Kims hand and started reading it. 

_Dear visitor of the Palais Crystal._

__

_The boss of the Palais Crystal is celebrating his daughters birthday by holding a maskerade ball this Friday, his daughters birthday. You do not have to give the lady a present just present yourselves to her. Please write your response on this sheet of paper._

__

_Thank you._

__

_Dora Milbera_

_Vice President_

__

__"So?" Hermione asked, Kim stopped mid bounce and looked at Hermione as if she was crazy. 

"You don't want to attend?" Kim asked. 

"Ofcourse I do, I just want to know your answer so that I can write it down." Hermione said exasperatingly. Kim nodded her head frantically in response. Laughing, Hermione wrote down her response and the parchment vanished. 

"Come on we have to go shopping!" Kim said, grabbing unto Hermiones arm and dragging her out of their apartment and into the hallway wich lead them to the shopping center where a white banner was tied at the entrance. It said that the theme of the dance was Medieval and where they could all get their accessories. Kim squealed in delight and Hermione started getting a bad feeling about it. They visited a bunch of stores until Hermione felt she could die, finally, they found the store that held both their dresses. 

Hermiones dress was a v-neck gold dress, it split at the end of her hips to open up to a red skirt underneath. Her mask was gold and it's silver trimming formed on her forehead a sun. 

Kims dress was a royal blue and it was a tight v-neck dress that, on her elbows, opened to flowy lavender sleeves. The dress went a few inches under her knees before, they too, opened to the same lavender material. Her mask was lavender and it's trimming was made out of tiny diamonds that, on the ends of the mask, hanging tiny diamonds. 

Kim, ofcourse, hardly cared about her appearance and spent almost all her time finding accessories that Hermione could wear. However, Hermione couldn't stand how Kim acted, so in the end, Hermione chose Kim's accessories and Kim Hermione's. In the end, Hermione had a gold sun pendant and had gotten a thin bandana made out of gold. Kim got a black pearl necklace, complete with bracelet, she got white pearls to tie in her hair and she got thin silver pendants danggling from her ear. 

When they finally got home, the celebrated Kim's birthday with a cake an presents, Kim got from her parents a packet of candy, a new sweater and a gold spy glass. She adored Hermiones present, and practically pounced on her in the hurry of hugging her. (Kims birthday is August 3rd!) They then spent the rest of the day snowboarding and finally, they were able to visit the hot tubs and they spent a relaxing afternoon. 

"The ball is on friday right?" Kim asked softly. 

"Yah, thank god we went shopping today because tomorrow is going to be a zoo." Hermione said lazily. 

"Yes." Kim nodded. When they finished being pruny, (Note: You know when you stay too long in the tub and you start pruning? well that's what happened to them.) they went upstairs and got dressed for their dinner at one of the restaurants. Hermione wore a spaghetti strapped green dress that ended at her knees, her hair was up in a curls and Kim wore a dark blue velvet dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was down and the ends were curled. 

"Ah, there are the two princesse now! So did you two have fun all day? With the shopping, snowboarding and hot tubing?" Mr. Rodwell asked. 

"Yes daddy! We had gallons of fun! So mum did you get your dress?" Kim asked. 

"No dear, the party is only for the kids around the ladies age and we are older, so there's another party being held for the adults." Ms. Rodwell explained. 

"Oh... Well let's get to the restaurant." They grabbed their jackets and left the hotel. They walked outside for a bit until they found the restaurant Kim was talking about. It was a nice Chinese restaurant, where it held a small buffet. Kim practically attacked the fried shrimps and the Wong Tong soup. (Note: Kim, if you want to know, is my proteger and I based her on ME. So if you know me well enough you know I ador fried shrimp and Wong Tong soup which heats the soul. I need that, I'm starting to catch a cold and my nose is running.) When they were done, they walked around abit and passed all the little shops of the Crystals village. It was sort of like Hogsmeade ecept it had more of a tranquil aura rather than a busy aura. In all, Hermione thought as they passed the swan fountain in the middle of the village, she like Crystal village. They left for home and once they got their, Hermione and Kim plopped themselves down and flipped to the nearest movie channel and proceeded to watch "King Arthur and the Quest for the Holy Grail." a hilarious british comedy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So you people all are wondering what that movie is. Well it's a real movie and it's really funny! Laughed my arse off when I was watching it, you can ask Audrey if I'm lying, right Audrey? (One, two, five!" "Three sir." "Three!" throws bomb.) *LOL* Anywayz, I can't actually put in an american movie because we don't know if they watch the same movies as we do. So just watch the movie and tell me what you think by reviewing! Ja ne! 


	7. The Dance

I'm back!! So you better be glad. I hope you like the new chapter, I made this one a bit longer, and I think this ones my favorite so far. You'll see why. 

Disclaimer: I won nothing except for Kim and Emily. 

Chapter 7: 

The Dance 

Hermione stood nervously infront of the mirror. She hanen't being to a dance since last year. 

"Are you sure I look good?" Hermione asked Kim. Kim was standing infront of a hovering mirror pinning up her hair. 

"Yes Hermione, now would you please calm down. It's just a dance." Kim said. Hermione nodded, but the feeling in her stomach didn't go away. 

"Ready?" Kim finally asked. 

"Um.. No." Hermione answered and Kim glared. Grabbing her by the arm she dragged her out of their room and into the corridor leading to the elevators. 

"Now remember, only dance with the people who you have a good feeling about. Always follow your gut, it helps." Kim noted as the elevator took a stop on the basement floor. She had being giving Hermione some notes to remember for the dance. 

"And if you feel nervous or lost, come back and hang out with me k?" she asked. Hermione nodded and the doors opened. Hermione gasped in surprise as Kim smiled at her. Infront of her was a golden room, the ceiling was a creamy white with chandeliers made out of gold hanging from them. Their light shone on the walls giving the room a golden look. The floor was made out of marble with a coat of glass. It was perfect for ballroom dancing, and painting between the marble and the glass were angles. Hermione was afraid even to walk on it. All over the room were tables, and in the middle of it was a empty space for dancing. 

"Kim.." Hermione said as she grabbed unto Kims dress and tugged. 

"Don't worry, now take a deep breath. That's it, now place one foot infront of the other." Slowly they walked out of the elevator and into the golden room. At the other side of the room sat a beautiful girl with curling brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her dark red dress looked gorgeous on her. 

"Oh my god! Kim it's Emily!" Hermione said, pointing at the girl. Kim placed her gaze on the girl. 

"So it is. Go say hi." Kim suggested. 

"But she doesn't even know me." Hermione explained. Kim gave her an exasperating look. 

"Herm, when a painting meets it's owner, it tells them about who they met and who's their friends. That Emily over there probably already knows about you. Now go say hi." and with a light push Hermione was thrown into the swarm of people. She shyly dodged people as she made her way towards Emily. 

"Hey Emily." Hermione greeted shyly at the girl infront of her. 

"Hermione! You came I'm so glad!" she said and came down to hug her. 

"Come on! Let's find you a dance partner." and Emily whisked her away. Hermione had a sudden feeling that Kim and Emily already knew each other. 

Hermione was presented to many boys, all looked quite handsome even though she couldn't really see them with the mask on and all. However she followed her gut, just as Kim told her, and it seemed the more people Emily presented her too, the more she got happy. Finally she was presented to a golden haired boy who was lazily leaning on the wall. 

"Ah. Hey you boy!" Emily shouted and Hermione blushed. 

"Yeah! What?" he asked. He wore a black and silver suit with a rather manly mask. 

"Want to dance with my friend here?" she asked as he turned to look at her. 

"No." he answered and Hermione felt very undignified. 

"Why not?" Emily shouted. 

"Because, a girl doesn't ask a boy to dance." he answered and he got up from leaning on the pillar. He bowed to Hermione and kissed her hand. 

"Would you give me the honor of dancing with such a pretty lady?" he asked and Hermione felt herself glow. 

"Yes., but I must warn you I'm not a very good dancer." Hermione warned but he grinned. 

"Neither am I, but you don't see me complaining." and Hermione felt a very good feeling about him. Offering his arm to her, she accepted and they walked unto the dance floor. 

"So you found one?" Kim whispered to Emily as she shoved her way though the swarm of people. 

"Ya." Emily answered. 

"He's pretty cute." Kim noted and they both grinned at each other. 

"So, your really going to stay in England." Emily said sadly. 

"Don't worry, we can always write." Kim said and Emily smiled. 

"It won't be the same though." she noted. 

"I'll visit you whenever I can, okay? I'll visit everyone in Spain one day. So don't worry." Kim said primly and Emily giggled. 

"You still have the glass mirror don't you?" Emily asked. Kim grinned at her. 

"Like I'd lose our only way of talking." and they hugged each other. 

"Now, let's find us some boys." Kim said and they shook hands and parted ways, looking for some cute guy. 

--------------- 

Hermione was having the time of her life. The boy, she noticed, was an excellent dancer and taught her allot. He also read allot too, he knew about everything she was talking about, and they seemed to have allot in common. 

"So you're a single child too?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes and the only heir." he answered, and Hermione smiled. 

"Me too. Have you ever traveled?" Hermione asked as he twirled her. 

"Yes, I've visited Egypt, France, Spain, China and the United States." he answered and she brightened up. 

"I've gone to France too. It's full of Magical History. Have you ever visited the French Memorial of Magic in the 17th century museum?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes, it's quite surprising that the French used many potions to protect their loved ones." He noted. 

"Yes, like the Alrea potion, it's said to.." she started, 

"To place a boundary between the home, of the person who drank it, and any enemy attacks." he finished. 

"Yes, it's quite surprising that we can't even make it now a days." Hermione noted and he shrugged. 

"The plants they used in those days were very toxic, and half the time people died." he said and she nodded. 

"Yes, they used the tobacco plant for the Sleeping potion." she commented. 

"Yes, they couldn't use herbs to make the sleeping potion, but use common drugs. They mixed them together.." 

"Into a paste and put it on the skin. I know." she finished for him, and she laughed. 

"How was Egypt?" she asked. 

"You've never being there?" he asked incredulously. 

"No, but one of my friends has being there. Is it true that some of the tombs, the skeletons have some extra heads?" she asked, he could feel her fear. 

"No, those are just the pranksters. They put spells on fake skeletons and place them in the tombs. It's usually to scare visitors." he said and he could feel her sigh in relief. "I'm quite into the grave robbing." he noted and she looked up. 

"What do you mean grave robbing?" she asked. 

"In the olden times, grave robbers used to steal from dead phaoran tombs. It was quite usual to loose many solders in the attempt of trying to capture them. They say that the robbers would bribe one of the architects to pull loose a pillar. Then it would be some kind of domino affect and all the pillars would break and bury the soldiers in the ground." he explained while she rested her head on his chest. 

"That's horrible." she commented and he laughed. 

"Well, yes I suppose, it was quite the fashion however." he said and she smiled. "And have you heard of the poisoning?" he asked. 

"Well, I've heard a bit." she said while looking up at him. 

"The people in the jungle built their own city one day. It's politics were quite weird. The religion would sacrifice many people for the god of time, until they saw fit to just sacrifice animals. The governing, however was quite a dangerous game. You were poisoned about ten times a day, and what I've heard, the eunuchs would have to dose themselves quite frequently with every antidote they possessed. Only the ones who traveled the most did survive." he said and she smiled. 

--------------- 

"HE'S WHO?????" Kim shouted at Emily. 

"Draco Malfoy, why are you so angry?" she asked. Kim, with horrified eyes, turned to the dancing pair. 

_"Draco Malfoy is a conceited jerk who thinks he's higher up then anyone else."_

__

__Her comment rang though Kims mind. 

"We have to get her away before the unmasking." Kim said. 

"Why?" Emily asked. 

"Hermione practically hates him." Kim answered in a strangled voice. 

"But there never going to end up with each other if you keep on tearing them apart, and it's obvious that they're meant for each other." Emily said. 

"I won't be. There in the same school I'm going to. I'll just give a push here and there and they might finally end up. But not here, it cannot happen yet. She hasn't seeing him in that kind of light yet." Kim said shaking Emily's arm. 

"Alright, Alright. I'll give the announcement of the unmasking and you'll grab Hermione. K?" Emily asked. Kim nodded and practically ran to the pair. 

Sighing, Kim went up on stage and the music stopped. 

"Thank you all for coming to my annual birthday ball. I would like to tell you, there's only one minute before unmasking. So would you all prepare to unmask your partner on my signal." Emily said as she watched Kim walk towards Hermione. When they turned to look at Emily, Kim grabbed Hermiones arm and dragged her back from everyone else and into the shadow. Draco turned to face Hermione, only to see no one there. Emily's heart broke in two, as she felt the feeling of abandon hit her. However, a quote ran threw her head. The one Kim always said: 

'_Sorrow is the first step of finding true love.'_

So taking a deep breath she spoke the few words that broke her heart. 

"Unmask now!" she said and her heart slowly broke as she saw Draco's mask fall from his head and unto the floor. Planning real fast, she ran towards Hermione grabbed her mask and ran towards a retreating Draco. 

"Malfoy!" she called. He turned and smirked at her. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Here," she said shoving the mask into his arms." You have to catch her first." 

Was all she said before turning around and walking back into the ballroom. 

"I have to catch her then? That doesn't seem that hard." Draco said aloud, and he started to plan the way to find his mystery girl. 

------------ 

"HOW COULD YOU!!!" Hermione shouted at the three girls who shrank from her. "YOU TELL ME TO FOLLOW MY INSTINCT BUT YOU EVEN LET ME REVEAL MY TRUE SELF TO HIM!" 

"Herm.." Kim started but was stopped with a glare. 

"Hermione, would you stop that. True we didn't do something honorable, but in the near future you'll thank us. So suck it up." Emily said while taking a sip from her tea. "Oh, yes, I found this." she continued and passed her the silver mask. 

"How'd you get it." Hermione asked as she caressed the mask. 

"I found it and I remembered that he wore it. I thought you'd want it." and Hermione threw herself on Emily and hugged her. 

"Don't worry Herm, you'll meet him again. This I promise you, and next time, we won't tear you apart." Kim said. 

"You better not." Hermione said and the two girls smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There! Man am I tired. What time is it anyways? Oh midnight, better go to bed soon. He he. Just as I promised. the 7th chapter. I told you I'd put Draco in it before you went to Hogwarts for a treat. I thought I'd keep a secret of who he was, but then I thought you people would start gunning me down if I did. So there, the next chapter is when they go to Diagon Alley and find out about Harry. 

Look for it! 

P.S: Just click that button right there and I'll hurry up and write and post up the 8th chapter. 

\/\/ 

\/ 


	8. Diagon Alley

Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Well here's the next chapter hope you like, sorry it took so long, but I needed inspiration! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

Chapter 8: 

Diagon Alley. 

There was a knock on the door, and a few rings of the doorbell, but none of that was heard by a sleeping Hermione. It is a common fact that when a humans reach the time of 'teenagers' they sleep longer, without realizing it. As it is so, we meet Hermione in that place, asleep, even though it was noon and she went to bed at 10. Her room was a soft blue and the white curtains hid the smiling sun, for if the curtains were open, the sun would be hitting on her pretty face that instant. 

"HERMIONE!!!!!" a bouncing Kim came in. She jumped on Hermiones bed, and with the sudden jerk of the bed, Hermione jumped in surprise. 

"Wha?" she asked, looking around the room. 

"Wakey, wakey. Time to buy school supplies!!" Kim said happily. 

"Books?" Hermione asked, suddenly turning to her clock. "Oh my god! It's twelve! Kim why didn't you call me before so I could get ready!!" Hermione screamed as she jumped out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. 

"I told you today we were going to Diagon Alley at noon! But you decided not to set your alarm clock!" Kim pouted. 

"But I usually wake up at 8 not at 12!!" Hermione shouted. 

"You should know by now that teenagers sleep longer than when they were kids!" Kim said as Hermione walked in the room with a navy sweatshirt on and jeans. 

"So how do I look?" she asked and Kim glowed. 

"I'm glad I straightened your hair, it looks great." Kim answered, and they left for Kims house. 

Now while they are preparing to floo at the Leaking Cauldron, let me explain what has happened since we last saw our heroines. Kim and Hermione arrived back at London two weeks ago. Today is August the 27, and in 5 days they will be arriving at Hogwarts. Emily is their new owl pal, and there is no news of Harry. Victor Krum owled Hermione a few days ago, but consequentially the owl bumped into a few minor problems.... 

"Remind me never to travel by floo powder again!" Kim said as she dusted off her clothes. Hermione grinned at Kim, and looked around the Leaky Cauldron. It looked the same way, the same shabbiness and weird people. 

"So, where do we go from here?" Kim asked, looking around. 

"Follow me." Hermione said, waving her hand. They opened the back door and were faced with a brick wall. Hermione took out her wand and tapped the bricks and the doors opened. 

"Wicked!" Kim said, and she looked around. 

"Let's go first and get you some robes." Hermione said and the stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and waited for the little witch to tailor Kims new robes. 

"Okay books!" Hermione said and they stopped at Flourish and Blotts, and got their new school books. Kims was a new stack, while Hermione's was only 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk' and 'Defense Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard'. They also stopped at the Apothecary and refilled their potion ingredients, they also got more ink, and a new one that was son sale for a knut, which turned to the color of the feeling you were when you were writing. They also bought some parchment and they headed for the sweet shop. Kim's parents decided to leave them on their own, and headed for the ice cream shop. 

"Candy, candy, candy, candy!!" Kim sang happily as they walked out of the candy shop. Their purses considerably lighter. Hermione grinned back at her and stared at the sun, she was quite surprise to see it setting. 

"We must have spent allot of time here." Hermione said to herself as she looked around. Already, the owners of the stores were coming out of their shops and putting up, what looked like, light fairies in bubbles. 

"They're soo pretty!" Kim squealed as she popped a gummy bear in her mouth and Hermione could only agree. She never visited the streets of Diagon Alley at night, and now she knew what she was missing. 

"Girls, hurry! Come over here!" Kims parents called, with a wave, towards the seats at the ice cream shop. Behind them, the seats were full of wizards and witches. 

"They're going to start the fireworks!" Kim's mom said looking at the velvet sky. 

"Why?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh, right, you two weren't here when we got the paper. Here." Kim's mom said, passing them the Daily Prophet. 

Opening the newspaper, they were shown a picture of a tired Harry Potter waving weakly 

**Voldemort: Gone At Last!**

It was a late July evening when Harry Potter was captured by two Death Eaters. Mrs Arabella Figg testifies that she was, at that moment, coming back from buying some cat food, when she saw young Harry Potter walking down the street with a package in his arms. The package in question, was a 15th birthday present from Miss Hermione Granger. Mrs Figg then says that two arms came out from behind a corner and pulled mister Potter with them. Mrs. Figg then runs towards the captor's, when she was stopped by a loud cracking sound, no doubt the sound of a wizard Apparating. 

We then found mister Potter in the company of Albus Dumbledore, who testifies that he went on a search for Ms Potter, with the help of 'The Order of the Phoenix' which our own Minister thought it was an organization which was trying to make Albus our new Minister. Even under the false rumors, Albus continued his order and it was because of him that Mr Harry Potter is safe and Voldemort it dead. We have captured all Death Eaters, including the 'missing' Peter Pettigrew, who was found on the scene with a ghost hand. We have not given him the kiss for punishment, since it seems that it's because of him that Mr Harry Potter is alive. He has testified and proven guilty of all charges, and the death of James Potter and Lily Potter. Because of the sudden news, we have granted Mr. Sirius Black freedom from the kiss and a lifetime service in Askaban. 

We now must put the blame, of the small actions against the Dark Lord, on our own Minister. He was warned of the reappearance of the Dark Lord but decided, against his better judgment, to ignore them. Therefore, he has being sacked and has being replaced by Mr. **Bran Lanister, our new Minister. (see p. 42 for more details)**

**Mr. Potter now resides at the Black Mansion, redecorated with the help of many wizards. However before he can permanently take his leave there, he must spend the rest of this week at St. Mungos Hospital, for lost of blood, many cuts, bruises and for the many curses that hit him. It's quite a miracle that the boy actually survived all this ordeal. **

**By: Kiratess,Tess, McAlurgio, new Daily Prophet news writer.**

"Oh My God!" Hermione said as she read the last of the page. 

"Look! Look girls!" Kim's mom said pointing at the stars. Hermione looked up and was filled by the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Comets and stars danced around the sky, fairies and Pegasus's flied everywhere and underneath it, stood a new girl with a new world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ah, the end of a chapter always brings me happiness! *giggles* If you didn't understand what I meant with my last phrase, then too bad! But two and two together! If you still don't understand at the end of my tenth chapter then I'll tell you. I hoped you like, next chapter, we go on the Hogwarts Express! 

See ya then! 

Now, just press that button right here 

\/ 


	9. The Hogwarts Express

Hey I'm back, you all are probably wondering where I've being. Well, I've just finally finished my last project after juggling 4 projects, 10 tests and 3 orals. Thanks for all your patience! I've being reading a lot of fics lately, trying to make sure I don't copy some of the authors by mistake. I've also improved my grammar and all that stuff. But if you still see a mistake, I'M SORRY!! *giggles* 

Anyways on to the story. 

Disclaimer. I own no one! NO ONE I TELLS YA!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 9: The Hogwarts Express. 

With a final push, her trunk closed and the lock clicked. Sighing, she plumped herself on the bed, sweat trickled down her forehead after trying to close her overly packed trunk shut. After the news got out of how Harry saved the world, she had tried to go visit him, but she had no way to get there, and Ron still seemed to be on a constant Stand By. Oh, how she felt like squishing him sometimes. (A/N: *Ginny* I squish you!! *cackles and runs off*) 

Her now closed trunk was filled with her grade 6th year books, her normal reading books, and her uniform and clothes. Ofcourse, she was named prefect for the second time in a row, to her surprise, Dumbledore had sent a private owl to her, telling her not to let Kim see anyone until the Grand Feast. 

In all Hermione Granger was worried. 

"Hermione!!" Kim said, bouncing in her usual manner in the house. Her scarf twirled around her neck, keeping her throat and cheeks warm from the cool autumn breeze. "Hurry up, we're going to be late and miss the train! Then how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" she said, dragging Hermione off her feet. She only had time to grab her trunk before she was dragged downstairs. She smiled as she was shoved into her autumn coat and scarf. 

"There, are we all set to go?" Kim asked, as she shoved her Vans on. 

"Yes." Hermione answered with a grin, and followed Kim into their car. 

"Bye Mom! Dad!" Hermione shouted out of the window, waving happily at her two parents. 

"Wait!" her mom shouted before running out of the house with a cage in her arms. 

"Here dear, an early birthday present. I hope you like." Her mom said, shoving the cage in Hermiones arms and running back to the house. 

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at the cage. 

"You can talk later, we have to go or else we'll be late." Kims mother said before they drove off. (A/N: I was biting my nails because they're to long, now one of them is pissing me off! It's always scratching me!!!) 

They drove off, in Kims ford and only stopped when they arrived at the train station. 

"Good-bye girls! Kim don't forget to owl me regularly. Bye Hermione!" They said as they waved Hermione and Kim off, once they saw them threw the barrier they walked back to their car and drove off. 

Kim stepped threw the barrier with closed eyes, and only opened them when she felt no impact. 

"Wow." she breathed, staring at the scarlet train. 

"Come on, let's grab a compartment before the other kids do." Hermione suggested, she could feel Kim shrink away from all the kids. Following Hermione quietly to the train, they boarded and chose a compartment. 

"Wow, I really like your train Hermione. We didn't take trains to school but carriages, and the barrier is so cool!" Kim said, as she looked around the train. 

"Hey Kim, I'm sorry to tell you this but.." 

"I know, I can't meet up with no new students until I'm properly introduced. Dumbledore sent me a letter with my book list." Kim explained. 

"Oh good, so you'll be staying here then?" Hermione asked. 

"Sure, you just visit me sometimes okay? I've got a new book in my bag, and I can't hardly wit to see what it is. My dad gave it to me as a surprise. Speaking of surprises, what's in the cage?" Kim asked, poking the cage. 

"I don't know." Hermione answered. 

"We know that just open it already!" Kim cried out in exasperation. Hermione pulled off the cover and gasped in surprise to see a beautiful brown and black owl. It had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a note was attached to its leg. 

_Dear Hermione _she read 

_Happy Birthday!_

_We decided to get you an owl since you have no way of contacting your friends when your at home in the summer, and we know how tired you are of using the school owls. You owl is a 'he' and is quite the gentleman I hear. Your father got him for you when you went to that skiing party with Kim._

_I hope you like your new pet._

_Love Mom and Dad_

__

__"So they got you an owl." Kim said peering over Hermiones shoulder. 

"Isn't he adorable?" Hermione squealed as she looked at the cute brown owl. 

"What are you going to call him?" Kim asked. 

".. I don't know. I'll think about it and I'll tell you later. Now I have to go, prefect meeting and all." Hermione said leaving her owl with Kim and running off to the prefect compartment. 

"Hermione!" two people called from behind her. 

"Harry, Ron!" she cried and gave them a big hug. 

"Hermione.. can't breath." they gasped out and she let go laughing. 

"How was your summer?" she asked. 

"Well you know mine, but Ron here has just being telling me why he didn't give us long letters." Harry said. 

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with worry. 

"I'm fine Hermione, don't worry, the healers at St.Mungos healed me up thoroughly." he answered with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back in relief. 

"Come on, we have to go to the prefect meeting!" she said grabbing his arm all of a sudden and dragged him to the compartment while waving to Ron. 

"Welcome New Prefects and old ones. I'm your new head girl Tina and our Head Boy is Chris, but before we can start our meeting we seem to be missing some of our prefects. Could we all go out and search for them? Thank you." Tina asked, and they went off searching for the late prefects. 

'Who could be so stupid enough to be late for such an important occasion!' Hermione thought to herself as she searched the compartments for the missing prefects. Opening one of the compartments and found Draco Malfoy leaning on the wall, sleeping. 

"Figures." she muttered under her breath, and reached a hand to shake him awake. However, before she had the privilege of waking up the git, there was a loud 'Draco Dear! Where are you!' and before she could register what was happening. She was leaning on Malfoy, his hand on her mouth and the other on her waist. The girl searching for her Draco dear, opened the compartment door, looked around and left. She heard him sigh in relief before shoving her off. 

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" he sneered "Coming to remind me of how I have a Prefect meeting and all that? Well you can go back to the HeadGirl and tell her I can't come." 

"I'm not your messenger Malfoy, and don't you think Mudblood is getting old?" she demanded. 

"Then why do you get all angry when I do use it?" he sneered. "Now get out of my presence, I don't want your muck on me." 

"Don't order me around ferret." Hermione shot, pocking a finger in his chest. 

"I'll do what I like, now leave." he commanded. 

"How about this Malfoy, you come with me to the Prefect meeting and I won't call back your little girlfriend." Hermione sneered, Malfoy shot her a look before walking out the doors. 

"Are you coming Mudblood? I don't have all day." he shouted and Hermione walked after him. They walked in silence all the way to the compartment, but Hermione took the time to size him up. Being sixteen did seem to change Malfoy a bit, he was taller than her by a few inches or so, hitting around a 5'8 while she was still at 5'3. His golden hair, once gelled, fell loosely over his eyes which he was constantly blowing them out of his view. His eyes however were the same cold gray with a tinge of blue. He was muscular, she'd give him that, with all his Quidditch training, and he finally acquire a tan to his skin. (A/N: If you've ever seeing Krad of D.N.Angel then that's how Draco looks like except without all those extra hairs flying around. *grins*) 

"Granger, I'd like for you to stop staring at me like that." he remarked without taking a glance at her. 

"Like what?" she asked. 

"I don't have to explain Granger." he answered still walking. She was going to demand him something but was stopped when they arrived at the Prefect compartment. 

"Ah, I see all the Prefects have arrived so let's start the meeting." and there started the boring meeting on their duties and responsibilities towards the school, the student body and towards themselves as Prefects. Half way through the meeting Harry was staring at the Heads with glazed eyes, the Michael, one off the Ravenclaw Prefects, was writing furiously on some parchment. Draco was staring at them like they were stupid or something, and to Hermiones great surprise, Pansy sat there listening silently her head up and all the information seemed to be sucked into her brain. Pansy was different looking from the last time she saw her, she looked more mature, her blond curly locks were tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes were sharp and attentive, no more did she look like the ditzy Slytherin who followed Malfoy around like a slave. Ernie and Hannah, of Hufflepuff, stood high in their chairs looking all impressive and all. Hermione could hardly contain her giggles at the scene infront of her. 

"Do you find something amusing Miss Granger?" Tina asked. 

"No, but I was wondering when this meeting will over, we've already went through everything we're supposed to." Hermione said. 

"Correct, we just have two more announcements then you can leave." Chris said and they nodded. After the two announcements were said, they all left and walked back to their compartments. 

"Surprise!" Ginny cried from behind them and jumped on Hermione. 

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione greeted, as she pulled Ginny up into a piggy back. 

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked. 

"It was good how was yours?" Hermione asked. 

"Percy excused himself to mom and dad, but dads still peeved at him. Fred and George are getting rich and they made a contract with Zonko's so Zonko's now working for Fred and George which is quite surprising. Dad's having a field day with the dark objects he finds in some of the Death Eaters homes. Charlie and Bill are the same, Mom sends her greetings and Dad asks what a teaster is." Ginny said. 

"Teaster?" Hermione asked confused. 

"Ya, you know the thing were you put the bread in and they come out all toasted." Ginny explained. 

"Oh! A toaster! I'll send your father a letter as soon as possible." Hermione said. 

"You can borrow Hedwig this week Hermione." Harry offered, and Hermione hid a grin, she'd surprise them later. 

"That sounds great." she said and opened their compartment door, and there sat Ron, Neville and Luna. 

"Hey Luna, Neville Ron." she greeted, as they took their seats. 

"Hey Hermione." They greeted back. 

"Hey Hermione look what my gran got me." Neville said, taking a beautiful star shaped mirror. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking through it. 

"Well, my gran says it's supposed to show you what kind of plants grow in the area that you live in and what plants you can grow. See this little symbols? well they represent plants see the green symbol well it represents.." Neville said, explaining happily. 

"Fascinating Longbottom." Malfoy said as he opened the door. 

"Malfoy!" Ron said jumping up. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Aren't I evil! I left it at a cliff hanger stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! 

Just click that button right here. 

Ja ne 

Jenna-chan 


	10. The Sorting

Man, your guys really reviewed fast! I was totally surprised to see around 10 reviews when I checked me emails! *grin* So here's the next chapter, Hope you like! 

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything, so why do I bother with this, you probably ask. Well I don't want to get sued and lose all the money I do have. 

Chapter 10: The Sorting 

"Malfoy leave before you cause any trouble." Hermione said, standing infront of Ron. 

"Shut it mudblood, I've told you not to tell me what to do, one more time and you'll regret it." he hissed at her. 

"Potter, Weasel I see your group of losers has expanded, what will they call you next the Golden Six?" he snorted, glaring at them. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded, while restraining Ron. 

"Jut wanted to congratulate you on defeating the Dark Lord and making Prefect, you have again showed me that you are Dumbledores favorite." Draco sneered. "And I see Weasel hasn't become a Prefect again. What happened Weasel? Did getting all that money make you stupid?" 

"Shut up Malfoy! At least my father is still alive!" Ron shouted, trying to pull himself out of Harry's grip. 

"Ah, but Weasly, what inclination gave you the idea that my father was dead?" everyone turned to him in surprise. "That's right you stupid muggle lovers, my father is still alive? Want to know why? I'll leave you to your own devises since breaking codes, or rules, seems to be so easy for you to do. Ta." with that he left, Goyle and Crabbe following him. 

"That's impossible, surely Lucius would have gotten the kiss since he was a Death Eater." Ginny said from behind. 

"Let me check the list of death eaters they caught in the daily prophet." Hermione said, going to reach inside her bag. 

"No, not now, we have to go and get dressed." nodding they all left and only came back when they were dressed. 

"Well I found my daily prophet, let's look at it at dinner, okay?" Hermione asked as they walked towards their carriages. They all nodded, and climbed into a carriage, joined by Neville. 

When the carriages stopped at the castle, Harry stopped to pet the Thestrals, and Hermione watched wistfully. 

"I'd love to see them." she said, forgetting what would have to happen if she really wanted to see them. 

"Yes, you told us that last year, but why?" Ron asked, as they started walking into the great hall. 

"I've always being interested in magical creatures, and I heard that however scary Thestrals might seem, they are the only consolation for death." Hermione explained, as she opened her bag, and searched for the daily prophet. She saw from the corner of her eye the firsts years coming in. 

"Found it!" Hermione whispered, taking out the page. 

"Okay so there's Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair... no Lucius!" Harry whispered back. 

"It's rumored that not all Death Eaters were killed, a few went to Askaban." Ron whispered. 

_"Now that the great have risen_

_ Let's us join hands and forget our crawls"_

__

__"How about if Lucius was one of the death eaters which were sent to Azkaban?" Hermione asked, as she flipped through the newspaper. 

"But why? Lucius has never done anything good." Harry said. 

"Oy, mate, he was working for the Ministry, you can't forget that. He sponsors a lot of what happens there, if they kill him no more money will come to them, even though he probably doesn't give any money anymore." Ron answered 

_"Let us not be influenced of what they have done_

_ Instead let us create our own history"_

"What money?" Hermione asked, looking up with a questionable glance towards Ron. 

"Well he probably bribed the Minister and all those other people." Ron answered with a shrug. 

"Well there's nothing in the paper." Hermione answered stuffing the paper back into her bag. 

"Ron, you may have a point, but why would the new Minister stand for this?" Harry asked. 

The first years were starting to be sorted. 

"He didn't, Fudge was still the Minister when the Death Eaters were caught, he probably saved Lucius to save his own neck, and what one Minister does, another can not undo." Ron answered. 

"How do you know so much about Ministry politics Ron?" Hermione asked clearly surprised. 

"Well you know how Dads in the Ministry and Percy let's me borrow some of his books and..." Ron trailed of blushing to the roots of his hair. 

"Excuse me." a male voice came from behind. They all turned and were surprised to see Remus. 

"Remus!" Harry said, giving the older man a hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"Dumbledore offered me to be the new/old DADA teacher, I couldn't help but agree, I owe a lot to Dumbledore." Remus answered, scratching his head in embarrassment. 

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. 

"He's at work." Remus answered, "He really loves his new job at the Ministry, Bran is one of our old friends, so he quickly agreed for Sirius to take one of the spots in the Department of Magical Games and Sports." He explained to them. 

"Anyways, Hermione, your needed in one of the halls." Remus said, Hermione stood up and followed Remus to a room right next to the room Harry went in last 2 years before. 

"Hermione!" someone said in relief before she was tackled by Kim. 

"Kim! Are you all right?" Hermione said. 

"I'm fine, Professor Lupin came in before and said I needed to choose a person to help me around the school, and I chose you ofcourse." Kim said smiling. "You were right, this place is giant I feel so tiny." 

"It's all right, you'll get used to it soon enough. Come on, I think the sorting for the firsts years are done." Hermione said, peering at the door. 

"How do you know?" Kim asked. 

"The door's glowing." Hermione answered pointing to the happily glowing door. 

"What should we do?" Kim asked, staring at it. 

"We'll wait until Dumbledore calls us." Hermione answered. 

"Please welcome our new student Kim Rodwell." Dumbledores voice magically was heard in the room. 

"Come on," Hermione said grabbing unto Kims hand." Let's go." 

Together they walked into the Great Hall, the stares of the million students followed them, Hermione held her head high with a smile. Kim held her head high smirking. 

"She's a Slytherin." Draco said, and the Slytherins agreed. 

"Welcome Kim, I see you have chosen Miss Granger as your guide. Please sit on the stool." Dumbledore said, and with a hand showed them the three legged stool. Kim shot one glance at Hermione before sitting down on the stool, instantly the hat fell on her head. 

After a few minutes of silence, the hat opened it's mouth. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted, and the Gryffindor table erupted in hoots, claps and banging. 

"See that wasn't so bad." Hermione said grinning at Kim, who couldn't help but grin back. 

"I'm so going to kill Emily, she said that I'd have to play mind games with a crazy hat." Kim said shaking her head as she took her seat next to Hermione. 

"Now, before the feast starts I have a few words to say. First the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, hence it's name, all Quidditch games are restarting, and all those who were banned last year of playing Quidditch, you are banned no more. Quidditch captains, you will get your letters tomorrow on what players you need on the team. One last thing: Gazzurninplats*" With that Dumbledore sat down and the feast began 

"Gazzurninplats?" Harry said with a quizzical face, Hermione, Kim and Ron shrugged. When the feast was done, they all walked up to their dorms and fell on their beds. 

"So have you decided on what to call your owl?" Kim asked, and Hermione nodded. 

"His name will be Procyon." she answered, turning around in her bed to face Kim who was on the top bunk parallel to her. 

"Good. Goodnight Hermione." Kim said covering herself with the blankets. 

"Goodnight Kim." and Hermione fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Okay so you all are probably thinking 'WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUR DRAKEY SO MEAN!!!!' Let me tell you that I don't WANT to make my Draco mean, it's just my sis found that it would be really weird if Draco turned nice all of a sudden. Okay gazzurninplats are what my math teacher says, this is what usually happens: 

"What's the area of this circle, Hannah?" Teacher 

"21." Hannah 

"21 what? cm, dcm, gazzurninplats?" 

When he says gazzurninplats I usually go into a giggle fit, The way he says is just so funny, except while I'm trying to stifle my giggles my b-fri, who seats right next to me, turns to me and looks at me weirdly! PATTY YOU SO MEAN!!!!!!!! B-fi = best friend 

now this is how you say gazzurninplats 

ga - zur - nin - plats 

Ja ne 


End file.
